


Collections

by Skitzer1985



Series: The Redemption of Jeffrey Winger [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, My standard Tags, it is what it is, not meant to be a tear jerker but be careful, wrote most of it in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitzer1985/pseuds/Skitzer1985
Summary: Jeffrey Winger has one last job to complete.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Series: The Redemption of Jeffrey Winger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Collections

**Author's Note:**

> Fits Loosely in my The Recko-dean of Jeffrey Winger Universe.

The dust motes lazily floated through the air, illuminated by sunbeams shining through the large windows overlooking the backyard. Sitting with her back to one of the beams of light, the elderly lady sat in her favorite rocking chair, a thin, faded purple blanket across her knees as she looked at the faces of her grandchildren sitting on the floor in front of her, their faces rapt in delight has she regaled them on one of the adventures of her youth in the local community college.

“Well, we were moving a quite a quick pace down the river, the water surging over boulders when Uncle Troy decided that we weren’t going quite fast enough. Before any of us were able to stop him, he pulled out a pocketknife and stabbed a hole in the back of our inflatable boat, hoping that it would make it go faster” she said, stopping to take a breath as her grandkids sat around her, their small bodies arranged in a loose semi-circle around her rocking chair.

She continued “He said that because he had seen it on TV, that it should have worked” her voice chuckled with the distant memory “All that worked was we got wet and had to swim the remainder of the rapids. Your Grandfather complained the whole time about his hair.”

The kids all laughed at the story, while they had heard it million times before they always thought it was the best of them all.

“Now go on kids, go outside and play, I’m going to have a little rest” she said. In a single file, they all walked past their Grannie, kissing her on the cheek as she kissed theirs.

“Is there anything you need?” the eldest asked before he left.

“No, don’t worry about dear old me” she said, shooing him away “Go out and have fun” she smiled as he ran out the door and down the steps, the laughing and giggles fading away as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

***

A cool breeze played along her neck, tickling the faded scar on her throat line as she slowly moved in her sleep. Slowly, her eyes opened as the light shone through the large windows, the sounds of her grandchildren playing in the back yard echoing through the sunlit room as she turned her head to look out the closet window, a smile creeping along her face as she watched the young children squealing in delight as they run around the large oak tree, the rope ladder swaying as they passed by. A slight shuffle sound coming from the opposite side of the room caused her eyes to move towards the sound, the room tinted blue as the sun reflected off a sky-blue shirt, the rays catching on pristine white buttons, sending a kaleidoscope of rainbows dancing around the room.

“Jeff” she croaked, her voice catching as she stirred from her slumber.

Jeff didn’t turn around, his eyes glued to the children running around the oak tree, their parents standing around the outdoor table, cold soda’s in hand as the eldest parent struck the match to light the grill. “God” he breathed, his eyes still fixated on the whooping children as a smile danced along his lips “They have all grown so big”.

A small part of Annie’s mind screamed that something was out of order, but it was quickly silenced as Annie’s eyes lingered on his form, his sky-blue shirt and carefully messed hair outlined against the tall sun-drenched window.

“That they have” she slowly agreed, the skin on her arms rising in small goosebumps as another cool breeze danced across the small hairs on her arms, “Look at this” she sighed, “Room full of sun and I’m still cold” she giggled, her giggle quickly fading into a small cough as she took a deep breath, stopping her head from spinning. She pulled her faded purple blanket up around her waist as she looked at Jeff again.

“Why have you dressed up all fancy?" She asked playfully, the young college student tone coming out in her voice as she raised an eyebrow at her husband.

He turned around for the first time and looked at her, “I’m here to meet someone” he replied simply. She thought it unfair that even after all this time, he still looked 20 years younger than he was.

“Oh? Who is that?” she recognized the curious tone in her voice as he looked straight into her eyes.

“Oh, just someone I haven’t seen in a while” he said, a sad, small smile evident on his mouth as he turned back around to watch his Grandchildren playing a game of catch.

Annie sat in her chair, still ignoring her mind screaming a warning as she looked past him to their family outside. “How long until you need to head out” she asks, her hand self consciously rising to her headband to straighten it up under his intense blue gaze.

His eyes darted away to the Grandfather clock on the far wall “Soon, my dear, soon” he said as his eyes fell back on her. “You look good Annie.”

A blush rose from her collarbone, slowly creeping towards her silver hairline as she took in the compliment. “Oh Jeff” she said, the small sly smile on her lips betraying her enjoyment of the moment.

“How have you been lately?” he asked, “it feels like we haven’t spoken in forever.”

Annie thought back “We haven’t?” she asked, her mind scrambling to remember their last conversation “it feels like just the other day that we were talking about.” She paused, struggling to remember which grandchild had gotten into the most trouble that day. She shrugged, a small yawn escaping her lips, “Other than a little tired lately, can’t complain at my age.”

Jeff looked at the far wall to the Grandfather clock, its pendulum softly swinging, counting seconds until it chimed with a soft, light ringing sound. Expelling a deep breath, he turned back to the window, his eyes distant, the first sign of a tear emerging from his eyes.

She lent her head against his shoulder, not realizing she had left her comfortable seat to provide a little bit of comfort to the one man to hold her heart for all these years. As her head rested against his shoulder, the small spark of electricity she always felt when touching him erupted between them, causing the small hairs on the back of her head to stand, a shiver of thrill trailing down her spine. Together they stood in silence at the window, watching their family enjoy the Colorado Fall.

“Well.” he said slowly turning around to face Annie “it’s time, are you ready to go?”

Annie searched her foggy memory “Go? Where are we going?”

“Someplace special,” he said, his eyes not leaving hers.

“Okay, let me just grab my things” she answered as she turned back to her seat and side table to grab her glasses and cardigan.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at her chair. An elderly lady sat in her chair, her skin slightly wrinkled around the eyes, the skin on her hands no longer tight and pale, but loose and dark with marks of the years outside in the sun, her hair touched with the signs of time, deep silver pulled into a loose ponytail, her eyes closed and face serene in the afternoon sunlight.

She turned to Jeff who stood by her side “Jeff, what’s going on?” she asked, her voice slightly raised in confusion, but her eyes not leaving the sleeping figure in the chair.

“Annie” he said softly “it’s time. I’ve come to collect you and take you with me.”

Suddenly, she finally registered what her mind had been screaming at her all along. Jeff had passed 15 years prior, falling asleep peacefully in their bed and not waking in the morning.

“Am I?” She asked, not finishing the sentence as her eyes remained glued on herself in the chair.

He nodded slowly as his hands came to rest on her shoulders as they started to shake as she realized why he was here. He turned her around and enveloped her in his arms.

They stood there in an eternal moment, time no longer having a hold on them as she whimpered into his T-shirt. Finally, she looked out onto the grass, her grandchildren laughing and playing as they all clambered up the tree. “I’m going to miss them all” she said finally, her hands straightening out the skirt she was wearing as she stood still within Jeff’s embrace.

“It’s okay, long time from now, you will see them all again” He said, his voice soft and gentle with understanding as he took a small step back to look her in the eyes.

“I must look terrible” she said self-consciously as she raised her hand up to wipe away the last vestiges of tears from her face. Absently, she pushed away her dark brown fringe from her eyes, her hand paused in front of her eyes. She turned her hand around, gazing at the young pink skin that she hadn't seen in 30 odd years. She looked down, seeing that years had melted off her as she turned up blue eyes to meet Jeff's.

“You decide how you want to look” he said, a small grin on his face “and you did always like me as the silver fox” he chuckled as he took her hand and started for the door.

“Jeff” she stopped him “Will they be okay?” she asked, her eyes again looking outside as her eldest son started to walk towards the house.

“Eventually, at first they’ll be sad, and then they’ll be angry at everything, but they will remember the times you spent together, and the lives we had together. They will know deep down that we will be waiting for them when their time comes.”.

His hand reached for the door, the knob turning silently as the door opened, bathing the room in ethereal light as Jeff stepped through, his outstretched arm still holding Annie’s as he called out from beyond the door “Hey Guys! Annie’s here”

From beyond the door, Annie thought she could hear voices of friends long gone, but never forgotten echoing from beyond. As one, her chosen family called out “Annie’s Home!”

Looking back on the place she called home for so many years, and the family she would wait for, she smiled and stepped through the doorway, the door closing softly behind her.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> My wife was my biggest inspiration for this story. I wrote this thinking about her.


End file.
